


Dinner at 5

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Cloud Meadow (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cloud Meadow AU, F/M, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Sexual Fantasy, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: Enji had invited you over for a meal, but the thought of you in his house, sitting at his table, using his silverware and putting in your mouth with that little pink tongue… It drove him crazy. No matter how many times he tried to remind himself this was a dinner between colleagues, his cock just got harder and harder and he needed to get himself off before he creamed himself when you knocked.
Relationships: Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	Dinner at 5

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> ok SO im unsure if you'd write this sorta thing (DW ITS NOT WEIRD JKBHJH is just vague and/or one-sided) but. either breeder hawks or enji jerking off to the thought of breeder reader? if you wanna change this around a lil (like adding somno or anything like that) thats perfectly ok! i just gotta request some sorta masturbation for one or the other :pensive:

Trigger Warning: Masturbation, fantasizing, non con (kinda), cum eating, size difference, thigh fucking

You’d be over soon, the hands on the clock ticked closer and closer to 5’o’clock: dinner time. Enji had invited you over for a meal, but the thought of you in his house, sitting at his table, using his silverware and putting in your mouth with that little pink tongue… It drove him crazy. No matter how many times he tried to remind himself this was a dinner between colleagues, his cock just got harder and harder and he needed to get himself off before he creamed himself when you knocked.

Enji unbuckled his belt, sighing when he felt his cock spring free, fatter than normal, the effect you had on him. He slowly started to rub himself, imagining your figure without the overalls, the shape of your legs and hips and waist and chest. How you looked when you bent over to move bushels of hay and what your ass cheeks would look like with his cock stuffed between them. 

He grunted, rubbing the slit on his head, imagining playing peek-a-boo with his cock between your thighs, getting you to moan and hold onto him as he did. The idea of you grabbing him for purchase as he stimulated both you and him, begging him for more his touch—begging him to make you cum. 

Hearing your voice moaning and whining, imagining your feet barely being able to touch the ground as he started to get closer to his end, his thrusts powerful enough to lift you up. And then hearing you call his name, “Enji! Enji, please, I want to cum. Enj—.”

“Enji?” 

He stopped midstroke, the heat of the moment vanishing, as cold dread seeped through his body. He glanced at the clock: 5:03. You were outside his door and he hadn’t cum yet. He swallowed. He needed to cum now. 

“Just a moment, Y/N,” he called. “I need to finish something up.” He jerked himself harder, faster, no longer fantasizing but just trying to get himself to cum. 

“Do you need help with anything, Enji?” You called through the door, like an angel summoning a demon, you were getting him riled up. 

God, he loved hearing you say his name. He wanted to hear it more. His cock twitched, nearly ready to cum. “Sorry, I couldn’t hear you,” he said. Fuuuuuck, there wasn’t anywhere to cum except—the soup. He was going to have to cum in the soup. He angled himself over the pot, steam still rolling off the golden-brown water, chunks of meat and vegetables floating at the top. “Can you say that again?”

“Um, do you need help, Enji?”

His name echoed in his mind, your voice getting him to his end. Enji grit his teeth as his end came, thick ropes of cum splattering into the soup, much more than he’d anticipated. He grabbed the spoon off the counter and stirred it in quickly, making sure he couldn’t see any of it. He stuffed his cock back in his pants and opened the door. “Come in, the soup just finished.”


End file.
